Civil War: Front Line Vol 1 4
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * , ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Paul Jenkins | Penciler2_1 = Steve Lieber | Inker2_1 = Steve Lieber | Colourist2_1 = June Chung | Letterer2_1 = Randy Gentile | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_2 = Molly Lazer | Editor2_3 = Aubrey Sitterson | StoryTitle2 = The Accused: Part Four | Synopsis2 = Robert Baldwin is in the prison gym, boxing Toomey while they taunt each other. Robert seems to be enjoying the pain now, and bounces back increasingly, soon defeating the much larger Toomey. An onlooker slices Robert's calf to fix the fight, and Toomey stomps on his leg, breaking it. Robert suddenly bursts with power from the pain, knocking down people in a circle around him before he passes out. His mother visits, begging him to show remorse and cooperate with the authorities - Robert still does not feel that the blame is his. His speech is getting noticeably more sarcastic, his bitterness is evident. His mother loves him, but calls him stubborn, saying she won't be coming back. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Federal lock-up. An undisclosed location. Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Paul Jenkins | Penciler3_1 = Lee Weeks | Inker3_1 = Robert Campanella | Colourist3_1 = J. Brown | Letterer3_1 = Randy Gentile | Editor3_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor3_2 = Molly Lazer | Editor3_3 = Aubrey Sitterson | StoryTitle3 = Sleeper Cell: Part Two | Synopsis3 = At Joe's Marine Mania crime scene, detectives Keith Dixon and Donna Altieri have discovered that the missing owner, Joe Atlantis, has no records. They begin to wonder if he's an illegal immigrant, a mutant who spontaneously blew up, or perhaps a sleeper agent. Unbeknownst to them, Joe is indeed an Atlantean sleeper agent, recently awakened by the whale song from the TV news report he watched before. Donna however, dismisses this, saying it's probably a case of infidelity or insurance fraud. As they head out the building, the firemen leave the scene. One of them is Joe, his face hidden behind the gas mask. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Joe's Marine Mania Items: * Vehicles: * Police cars * Fire truck | Writer4_1 = Paul Jenkins | Penciler4_1 = Sean Chen | Inker4_1 = Rick Magyar | Letterer4_1 = Randy Gentile | Colourist4_1 = Andrew Crossley | Editor4_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor4_2 = Molly Lazer | Editor4_3 = Aubrey Sitterson | StoryTitle4 = Untitled | Synopsis4 = The story uses images to reflect over the Vietnam war, while drawing comparison to the current super hero civil war. The Vietnam death tolls are listed, and the images are accompanied by words adapted from the song Goodnight Saigon by Billy Joel. Half the scenes show S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers attacking the hideout where Sally was interviewing the underground heroes, Typeface flinging exploding letters around him. The other image series shows wounded American soldiers, and Vietnamese soldiers fleeing from grenades. Casualties, captives, fire and despair shown on both sides, though the underground heroes are clearly shown as the victims. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Various locations in Vietnam * Manhattan Items: * Vehicles: * Helicopters * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * S.H.I.E.L.D. troop helicopter | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}